A Crimson Heart
by PinkyPetals
Summary: 7 years ago Mikan left Alice Academy to study in America. Now she's finally returning but to everyone's surprise, she's not the same girl that left all that time ago. Only Hotaru seems to know why Mikan has changed so much and what really happened between Mikan and Natsume in the 7 years she was away.
1. Welcome Back, Mikan!

**Chapter 1 - Welcome Back, Mikan!**

 **This is my original story for Gakuen Alice, however I do not own any of the characters written about.**

 **I haven't written in a long time so I hope you enjoy this story which is rather personal to me and please don't hesitate to leave reviews!**

* * *

Mikan stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection as she completed her look with a swipe of pink lipgloss. She couldn't believe how much she had changed, both physically and in personality, since she came to America 7 years ago.

At the age of 11, she left Japan to be with her mother in America, where she trained in performing arts. However, now that she was 18 she was faced with the choice of returning to Japan to continue her studies, or to stay in America to pursue a career in acting.

She lay stretched across her bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She turned to face her bedside table and picked up a photo frame, sighing. Her stomach warmed at the thought of being with everyone again but she couldn't help but feel uneasy, 7 years is a long time to be away from people. To suddenly come back was just as unsettling as when she first came to America.

Mikan's phone buzzed and she groaned as she reached to grab it, she smiled when she saw the caller ID. Hotaru.

"Are you awake?" a cold voice spoke from the other end of the line.

Mikan rolled her eyes and responded "No, Hotaru, i'm sleeping." Mikan heard a rare laugh from her best friend and grinned. "You must be excited to see me if you're in such a good mood, Hotaru!"

"Maybe, it has been 7 years after all. Your flight is soon, make sure you're not late, I was just calling to check up on you, it's nearing midnight so i have to go, i'll see you soon" Hotaru stated and hung up.  
"Typical Hotaru" Mikan thought to herself, "Always hanging up on me."

She sighed and looked at the time, Hotaru was right, it was nearly 8am for Mikan which meant it was soon time to leave. She hadn't seen her best friend in 7 years but they had remained close despite Mikan's busy schedules.

She rolled off her bed and checked her reflection again in her mirror, yawning as she smoothed out her skirt. She wore a blush coloured tennis skirt paired with a white cropped top. Over the years she had filled out in all the right departments and had grown into a stunning woman who drew the attention of both men and women everywhere she went. Her brunette hair now reached her waist, she had quickly outgrown her pigtails and opted to leave her hair down with the ends of her locks loosely curled.

As Mikan threw on a light denim jacket her phone buzzed and her heart jumped as she checked her texts.

'I'm outside with coffee, let's go catch that flight! - Tsubasa'

With a final glance around her apartment of 7 years, she shut the door behind her and soon boarded a flight headed for Tokyo Japan.

* * *

Mikan walked through the gates of Alice Academy once again, everything was just as she remembered, the smell in the air, the polished gates and the old buildings were exactly the same as when she had left them 7 years ago, it was as if she never left. She looked up at Tsubasa, who stood proudly next to her. "Are you nervous?" She asked him.  
"Just a little," he replied warmly "I was brought to the US as a child so I never got the chance to study in a Japanese school."  
"It'll be okay, you'll get on with everyone, if you need me just shout. I'll show you around like how you did when I first joined an American school" Mikan reassured him, but she was nervous too, she wasn't even sure she remembered the campus.

A tall blonde man ran towards the pair and pulled Mikan into an embrace. Mikan couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around him and took in the scent of a man she once called her father. "Narumi-sensei, I missed you" she told him as they broke the hug.  
He smiled down at her and replied in that same voice she heard all those years ago, "Welcome back, Mikan-chan" he turned to face the boy accompanying Mikan " you must be Tsubasa, follow me i'll take you to your classes."

After dropping Tsubasa off at his class, Narumi and Mikan walked towards her class. "There's no time for you to change before class starts as your uniform won't be ready until tonight so for today you'll just have to make do with what you're wearing. It's good to have you back, Mikan" he chimed.  
Mikan simply smiled and nodded in response, her palms began to sweat as she neared the classroom she had once fought to be a part of. However, as soon as they reached the familiar door of her homeroom, her nerves washed away and she felt calmer than she had in days.  
"Remember Mikan, come in when I give you the cue!" Narumi smiled and skipped into the classroom, leaving Mikan outside.

Narumi stood before his class, grinning more than usual, "Class! Today a new student will be joining us! Please welcome them warmly as it has been a while since we had a new member of our class". The class began to stir as excitement filled the room, questions were thrown around and everyone waited eagerly to meet their new classmate. Even Hotaru had stopped her work and stared at the door in anticipation. The only person who showed disinterest was a raven haired boy who sat at the back of the classroom with his feet propped up on the desk and a manga book covering his face.

"Could you come in please?" Narumi sang as he stepped back.

Mikan slid open the doors of her old classroom and walked in to face her classmates. As she turned to face everyone, she heard multiple wolf whistles from around the room and found everyone staring at her. She smirked, no one had recognised her apart from Hotaru, who sat looking at her with a hint of warmth in her dark eyes.  
"Hi" Mikan began coolly, "I'm a transfer student from America, let's get along"  
From beside her, Narumi coughed awkwardly, "Your name?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura" she added. Immediately the class erupted.  
"MIKAN?!" everyone shouted before running up and hugging her. Mikan smiled as everyone greeted her one by one; Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Permy, Ruka. She pulled back and ran up to Hotaru, pulling her into a giant bear hug. Tears threatened to fall as she finally reunited with her best friend in a warm hug. "Baka" Hotaru stated as she hugged her back.

Mikan looked to the back of the class and her eyes met with a pair of Crimson orbs, Natsume Hyuuga's. He opened his mouth to say something but she soon turned her attention back to Hotaru as the class settled down back into their seats.

"Mikan, your seat is back there next to Natsume's, and you'll be his partner again, just like the old days!" Narumi beamed "You guys have the rest of the period free to catch up with Mikan-chan! See you next class everyone" He added before skipping out of the class and winking at Mikan.

Soon enough everyone gathered around the brunette.

"How come you're back?"  
"You've changed so much!"  
"Are you back for good?"  
"We missed you so much!"

Natsume scowled from across the room as he stared at the brunette, who clearly was ignoring her, much to the shock of everyone else in class. It was as if tje two were strangers to eachother. Mikan had grown up, he thought to himself, and he was right. Everyone had noticed a shift in her personality, while she was still polite and kind, she was no longer as bubbly or loud as she had once been. She gave off an air of confidence and beauty, she was elegant and charming, but cold and slightly reserved. Mikan answered all their questions patiently.  
To Mikan's surprise, no one had changed much, they just seemed older and more mature. She noticed Ruka's closeness to Hotaru and how inseparable Koko and Permy appeared.

"Ne, Mikan, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Anna asked her with curiosity gleaming in her eyes.  
Natsume found himself setting his manga down as he waited for her response.  
"Actually I-" Mikan began as the door slammed open. A dark haired boy walked into the room and scanned the classroom as girls swooned over the new student. He grinned as he spotted Mikan, walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her bare stomach. "speak of the devil" she muttered "This is Tsubasa, my boyfriend" she answered

"Hi everyone" Tsubasa's eyes soon met Natsume's and everyone glanced between the two dark haired boys as tension filled the room.

* * *

 **There's my first chapter everyone! I hope you'll review and let me know how you like it and whether or not i should continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crimson Heart - Chapter 2**

 **I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

 **Please leave reviews and i'm always open to constructive criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _RECAP_**

 _"Ne, Mikan, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Anna asked her with curiosity gleaming in her eyes._  
 _Natsume found himself setting his manga down as he waited for her response._  
 _"Actually I-" Mikan began as the door slammed open. A dark haired boy walked into the room and scanned the classroom as girls swooned over the new student. He grinned as he spotted Mikan, walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her bare stomach. "speak of the devil" she muttered "This is Tsubasa, my boyfriend" she answered_

 _"Hi everyone" Tsubasa's eyes soon met Natsume's and everyone glanced between the two dark haired boys as tension filled the room._

* * *

 _"E-Eh?!"_ Everyone exclaimed in mutual shock.  
"Since when? How come he's here too? This is so romantic Mikan-chan!" Anna asked as she clasped her hands together, the excitement was evident in her eyes as she looked Tsubasa up and down. Suddenly aware of the situation around him, Tsubasa removed his arm from Mikan's stomach and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He grinned down at Mikan who stood with an unreadable expression, "We've been together for just over a year," he started, " I'm only here for one semester unfortunately, to meet various Japanese composers to help forward my career."  
" Tsubasa is a pianist," Mikan continued, "We studied in America together and became close over the few years I was there...he was my first real friend that I made over in America."  
Mikan would always feel grateful toward Tsubasa, he had stood by her and never let her feel lonely in the 7 years they had known each other. But despite this, she still found her eyes wandering over to Natsume's. Amber eyes met crimson and Mikan saw something in Natsume's eyes that she couldn't comprehend. She could no longer read the raven haired boy that once meant the world to her, he was little more than a stranger. Mikan's face turned stoic and she turned to her boyfriend as she grabbed his hand, "Shall I show you around now?"  
Tsubasa took the hint and they left to roam the halls of Alice Academy.

As soon as they left the classroom, Mikan released Tsubasa's hand, causing him to frown. "What's wrong?" He asked as they turned to go outside. The sun shone down on the couple as they made their way over to a bench sat in the shade of a large cherry blossom tree that had not yet bloomed.  
"When can we stop with this, Tsubasa?" Mikan questioned as she lay down on the bench, staring up at the tree. She lifted her hands above her face and stared at the patterns the sunlight created on her milky white skin. "Don't you think it's amazing, how the sun works so hard to get past the trees just to shine down on my small hands?"  
Tsubasa laughed and replied, "Have you always been this weird?"  
A small smile formed on the rosy lips of the brunette, "You didn't answer my question, idiot."  
Tsubasa sighed and propped Mikan's feet on top of his lap as he sat at the other end of the bench, he leaned back and shut his eyes, taking in the warmth of the warm September day. "Soon, just hold out for a few more months, when I leave we can finally end things properly." Mikan didn't say anything in response but instead closed her eyes and hummed a tune that had been a comfort to both herself and Tsubasa in their hardest times.

Whilst Tsubasa and Mikan had grown extremely close over the years, romantic feelings for each other had never blossomed but it was in the interest of their publicity to act as a couple. Being a pianist, Tsubasa often accompanied Mikan whenever she sang, as a result their close relationship was taken advantage of and they were soon dubbed the rising couple of the music industry.

* * *

Mikan yawned and stretched out on the lavender scented bed of her best friend's room. She turned on her side and stared at her short haired friend, "I can't believe i've been reverted back to my 1 star ranking, my room is so cramped" she complained.  
"Just wait until after mid terms, there's nothing you can do about it now anyway," Hotaru said curtly. Her tone suddenly turned soft as she asked, "Have you spoken to Hyuuga yet?"  
Rolling her eyes, Mikan snapped back "Why would I speak to him?"  
"You can't avoid him forever, Mikan, he's your partner. You'll have to speak to him eventually." Hotaru looked at Mikan who's face was cold, all the warmth in her eyes was gone. "Baaka," Hotaru started, "You used to be such a crybaby, now look at you, I never thought that you could make a face uglier than when you cry."  
Mikan puffed her cheeks out in response and closed her eyes to sleep.  
Hotaru watched Mikan with a worried expression. Over the years she had witnessed Mikan's change from bubbly to cold and it hurt to see her like this. She pulled the duvet over and tucked Mikan in smiling as the brunette let out a small snore. "When I see her like this it's as if she never left" Imai thought to herself.

* * *

Mikan admired her reflection in Hotaru's bedroom, she had finally got to put on her Gakuen Alice uniform again. She wore a white blouse with a ribbon loosely hanging on her chest, her red pleated skirt sat extremely high up on her legs as she had grown up with model proportions despite being on the shorter side. Her long legs made her look taller than she actually was, and she was extremely grateful for this although she would never admit it. She grabbed her blazer and left a sleeping Hotaru alone in her room as she stepped outside.

Mikan walked over to Tsubasa who stood under the cherry blossom tree, grinning as his best friend approached him.  
"Why did you ask me to meet you so early? Couldn't this have waited?" Mikan moaned.  
"It's good to get up early sometimes you know, Mikan, anyway midterms are starting today so I didn't want to have to wait to ask." Tsubasa stated, as he looked at her his eyes lit up the way they always do whenever he expressed his concern. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here? I know we've only been back a day, but you were so adamant you didn't want to return when you were 13, I don't want you to feel like you can't back out and come back with me this Christmas if you feel it was a mistake."

Above them, Natsume strained as he listened in on the pair's conversation whilst hidden among the branches of the tree. "She could have returned when she was 13?" he thought to himself, his stomach turned as he waited for Mikan to respond. What if she leaves again?

Mikan reached up and stroked Tsubasa's face, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, a comforting action they had started at the age of 11 when Tsubasa found Mikan alone and crying. An endearing gesture between two friends that seemed much more intimate to outsiders than the two really let on.  
"It's okay Tsubasa, i'm happy to be back, I missed Hotaru so much and I feel so at home here, but you're right, what if i regret this decision?" She let go of his face and reached for his hand, "I won't make any decisions yet, but I'll keep the option in mind, okay? You don't need to worry so much, I can handle things."  
"What if your health-"  
"I'm FINE." she replied, "please stop fretting over me, you know I hate it."  
Tsubasa sighed in defeat and agreed not to push the topic further unless Mikan initiated the discussion.

Natsume watched as the couple exchanged loving glances and felt a heavy weight on his chest. He didn't know why but he was angry, at Mikan, at Tsubasa, at everyone and at himself. He glared at the back of Tsubasa's head as he walked away, leaving Mikan alone beneath the tree.

"I guess you still hang out around here then." Mikan coolly stated.  
Natsume flinched but jumped down to reveal himself, the two stared at eachother. Natsume took a step toward her but she remained sat down, the indifference evident on her stoic expression. Natsume tightened his fists and questioned her, "Are you going to leave me again?"  
Mikan's brow furrowed and she stood up abruptly, "How could I leave you when I didn't come back for you, Hyuuga?" She brushed his shoulder as she walked away from him, without turning back. Her heart thundered in her chest and she cursed as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

 _Hyuuga._ He had never despised his family name more than in that moment, for it was in that moment it dawned on him, he was no longer her Natsume, and she didn't return for him.


End file.
